nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix LTX
The Phoenix LTX is a 2008 Tiger Electronics/Nerf Lazer Tag tagger. It was the last Tiger Electronics blaster before they went out of business. The set includes 2 Phoenix LTX Taggers, 2 Phoenix LTX Scopes, 2 Shot Blast attachments for the Tiger Electronic sets, and a special video game attachment for use with the "Solo" game mode. It can play with older Lazer Tag Team Ops taggers, which was a hidden feature in the blaster. When Tiger Electronics went out of business, Hasbro put the tagged under their own label. There are a few switches on the blaster that can be toggled for different settings, like strength and health count. It does not have a heads-up display like older taggers, though, so it cannot tell if one is aiming at a friend or foe just by pointing the blaster at a person, neither can it receive detailed information when debriefing has been finished, unlike older taggers. Even so, older taggers can receive the debrief information the tagger has achieved just by looking at their HUDs. 6 AA batteries are required. Details The tagger has two indicators, one for ammunition and one for strength. Each indicator has five LEDs to give visual cues as to how much strength and health a tagger has left. Each LED has the ability to stay completely lit or flash. A flashing LED is worth one unit of health or ammunition, while a lit LED is worth two units of health or ammunition. The tagger can take up to ten tags. If tagged, it's transceiver dome lights up, a sound cue is played, and the tagger vibrates. The tagger's ammunition and strength indicators also start to randomly flash when hit. and when three units of health remain in the tagger, it gives off a warning cue saying "Low Life!", and when no more units of health remain, the tagger is said to be tagged out and is rendered useless. A sound cue is played when one is tagged out as well, as well as the transceiver dome staying lit. Features ;Ability to join LTTO hosted games This is a hidden feature of the tagger that increases play ability. One needs to perform a lot of steps before being able to join an LTTO hosted games, as the Phoenix has no beacon in its transciever dome, so the communication signals comes out the main barrel of the tagger. This means that any Phoenixes will have to join the game one at a time as they cannot tell if other Phoenixes are joining. Steps Solo/teamless games 2/3 team games The strength and ammo counters will show the team that the player is on and what player the team is on respectively. If the game has no teams, only the ammo counter's stats will be shown. When all players have joined, the host tagger can initiate the 30-second countdown, which allows the players in the game to find a hiding spot. The five ammo LEDs will light up one by one to give one a visual cue as to how much time has passed in the countdown. Each LED is worth approximately six seconds. Debriefing When the game is over, the host tagger will announce that the game is over, in this case all other players must return back to the host tagger to debrief. If the Phoenix cannot find the host tagger fast enough, a sound cue saying "Find Host." will play which tells the player to hurry up. When all tagger's have returned to the host tagger, the debriefing can commence. The player must aim the Phoenix's transceiver dome directly at the host's dome to get debriefed; the Phoenix's transceiver dome will flash to indicate that it is being debriefed. Once all taggers are finished being debriefed, the host tagger will distribute the scores to all the taggers. Ranks Teamed games: To see one's personal rank in a teamed game, pull the trigger. The rank will be displayed on the ammo indicator. To see one's team rank, pull the shield trigger. The rank will be displayed on the strength indicator. Solo games: The rank is automatically shown at the end of the game. The ammo indicator shows the player's rank, while the strength indicator adds ten or twenty points to the value shown on the ammo indicator if any LEDs are lit up on the strength indicator. ;Ammo core The Phoenix needs to be reloaded after ten shots. This is accomplished by the use of the integrated Ammo core, which pops down from the bottom of the handle when a thumbswitch located on both sides of the blaster is depressed. Pushing the ammo core back up replenishes the ammo supply of the tagger. The tagger can be reloaded as fast as one can reload, which allows for one to have very little down time when it comes to refilling their ammo supply. ;Recoil hammer The Phoenix features an integrated recoil hammer, which causes the tagger to vibrate when a certain action is undertaken. The hammer vibrates twice when the blaster is intially powered up, vibrates once every two seconds during a countdown for a solo or teamed game, and vibrates every time one shoots or gets hit. ;Selector switches There are three selector switches; a game type selector, strength selector and indoor/outdoor selector switch. The game type selector switch allows for one to switch between a solo and teamed game type - solo is essentially a free-for-all game, while a teamed game is self explanatory. The strength selector edits the general game settings, where a 10-strength game gives one 10 seconds of shield time; a 25-strength game gives 30 seconds of shield time. The indoor/outdoor selector switch is a bit different from what one would expect from a LTTO tagger's switch. The switch on a Phoenix makes the receiver less sensitive when set to Indoor mode, while on an older LTTO tagger, makes the emitter less powerful. ;Temporary shielding Pulling and holding down the shield trigger allows for shields to be used. The shield trigger is located in front of the main firing trigger. Shields are active for a limited time, and when activated, a green aura is seen in the recoil hammer. When disengaged, there is a two second delay before shields can be put up again. As an additional safety measure, one cannot fire when shields are active to prevent overpowering other opponents. Accessories These accessories can only function on the Phoenix LTX. They cannot be placed on other Lazer Tag Taggers or Nerf blasters. Shot Blast See article. Pinpoint Sight See article. Video Game Attachment The Phoenix's video game attachment allows one to play a Lazer Tag video game. The game attachment is used by removing the Shot Blast and sliding it onto the lower rail of the tagger. The game will only work on older televisions with audio jacks. Special LED animations The indicators of the tagger can perform these animations: ;Neutralized In games where there is neutralization such as Own the Zone and Respawn games, both the tagger's LED indicators will start flashing in a wave like effect to show that one has been neutralized. ;Hide from the other team In Hunt the Friend games, the LED lights on the extreme right and extreme left on both indicators will flash rapidly to show that one has to hide from the other team. ;Seek out a team In Hide and Seek games, the tagger will start flashing LEDs to indicate what team the player must seek out. * Team 1 - One LED on the strength indicator * Team 2 - One LED on the ammo indicator * Team 3 - One LED on both indicators Sounds Power Up Solo Team 1 Team 2 Team 3 Good Luck! Firing Nope/no ammo in clip Reload Scanning for LTTO hosted games Shields Commercial Trivia * The Phoenix's recoil hammer can be disabled by the user. By holding down the hammer and powering up the Phoenix, the hammer will think that it has been jammed and will not activate for the rest of the match. It is unknown if this is an actual feature or a flaw with the blaster. * A hidden Team 3 selector is available; sliding the "Team" selection switch between "1" and "2" causes it to say "Team 3". Category:Nerf blasters Category:Lazer Tag Category:Blasters introduced in 2008 Category:Lazer Tag Team Ops Category:Toys 'R' Us Exclusives